Rowena Ravenclaw, page 2,045
by Athena McGuire
Summary: Well, I guess you could call it a "essay". . . I suppose you already guessed what its about. Well, enjoy! o, please r/r


Rowena Ravenclaw, page 2,045

hello folks! This is my first fic. Well, I suppose you wouldn't really call it a cause it's more of "essay", if you wish. But I don't really know. It could be a fic, and yet it could as well be essay . . .

_ _

_Disclamer: well, I'm guessing that you know the drill. Rowena Ravenclaw is owned by JKR. Anybody that you don't recognize is mine._

_ _

Page 2,045, in _Hogwarts, A History._

Rowena Ravenclaw

Rowena Ravenclaw was born more than a thousand years ago, in Delphi, Greece. Here father was a pureblood Irish man living in Scotland, whom had traveled to Greece in pursuit of religious freedom. His religion, being, of course, wizardry. He went by the name of 

William O'Riley III. Here mother was a Greek handmaiden, by the name of Crecia Ravenclaw, also a half blood witch. When the young couple first met, William was captivated by Crecia's, well, captivating beauty. They were married after only a month in a small, remote ceremony. 

However, William missed his native country. Shortly after Rowena was born, her family traveled to Scotland, then called Caledonia. Crecia was not used to the cold weather, having lived all her life in Greece's warm climate. About seven years after their arrival, Crecia died. William was devastated. He could not bear to look at his daughter, as she looked so much like her mother. He sent her to live with her five aunts in Delphi. They were called, oldest to youngest: Helen, Athena, Corsica, Ida, and Adelaide. Rowena adored all her aunts fully, but she found that Adelaide, being only seventeen, was the easiest to talk to. They had a very rich relationship, and it was here that Rowena began her education as a witch. 

Each aunt had there own experienced skill of witchcraft. Helen was skilled in Potions. Athena, Transfiguration. Corsica, Herbology. Ida, Magical Creatures. And finally, Adelaide was gifted at Charms. Rowena took to these subjects quickly, and was a quick learner.

When only eight years had passed, and Rowena had grown accustomed to the way of life in Greece, her father returned to Delphi to claim his daughter. Rowena was not prone to return to Caledonia. She feared she would miss her beloved aunts much too much. Adelaide believed she was brave enough to travel to the United Kingdom. After several hours of tears, William, Rowena, and Adelaide set of to return to William's homeland.

By this time, William had found a residence in the newly founded village of Hogsmeade. Rowena made many new friends here, including her best, Godric Gryffindor.When another six years had past, the duo became a trio, and finally, a group of four. Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slythrin. 

The four all shared a dream. That there would be a school that could educate young witches, and wizards. When no other witch or wizard proposed this idea, the four proposed it secretly between themselves. All the houses, classes, and more, were planned. 

Adelaide urged them to begin, and so they did. Two years later, William died, and Adelaide fell sick. Rowena stopped her duties as a house head, and began to grieve. Adelaide pushed her to return, wanting young students to fulfill there destines. Thankfully Adelaide survived, and lived to the ripe age of sixty-four. 

Meanwhile, the disaster of the fights between Godric and Salazar were at their hour of heartiness. Rowena hated to see her friends fight, and to see their school fall apart. After Salazar left, she alone managed to keep the school together, along with Helga and Godric, of course. 

Rowena died at the age of seventy, and is now considered to be one of the most fantastic witches of all time. 

She, along with three of her friends, managed to build the school of the millennium, and many, many, more to come.

For more about Rowena Ravenclaw, see page 4,045.

_Wow, that's pretty good. I must pride myself. O, and I hoped you liked it, and please review. cheers, _

Athena Mcguire


End file.
